


Extra Brain Space

by reminiscence



Category: Night Head Genesis
Genre: Poetry, Prose Poem, ffn challenge: mega-prompts challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9920804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: Not everyone got to use it. Or understand it.





	

There's a part of their brains that few people know how to use and they're that few: their nerves are longer and like claws and they've reached back and grasped that extra space and fed on it like a glutton and couldn't their souls have been satisfied with less rather than more? There's so much empty space that they just leak: CSF and blood and tears and all of it is agony, building in their mind but unlike others who just drain it out they sit and stir and watch it fill and they fight for their own control and their place amongst the people who don't have to fight even their friends and family and the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mega Prompts Challenge, writing prompts #68 – prose poetry


End file.
